The School Reunion Novelisation
by Josman
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are investigating a school full of suspicious adults and unnaturally smart children. But he soon discovers that two very old friends are investigating the same thing.
1. The Alien Headmaster

**The School Reunion**

_David and Billie were both really excited to meet K9, even though I'd warned them what he was like. The first scene we filmed, he steered himself into Billie's leg. They were less keen on him after that._ - Elizabeth Sladen.

**Chapter 1: The Alien Headmaster**

Nina sat on the chair outside the head teacher's office, drumming her fingers. Like most kids, she was glad of a chance to be out of class for a bit. But most kids would also be going home in these circumstances. In her case, she'd be dithering somewhere quiet for the rest of the day. But first she had to sit and wait for ages, the head being away at the time. With not much interest in reading, and not enough money for any gaming devices, the wait would be very dull.

Finally, Mr Finch returned from whatever it was he'd been doing and saw her sat outside his office. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He said softly.

"I was in English, I had a headache." She replied. "The nurse said to come here."

"Well don't bother me. Head home."

"Can't."

Mr Finch raised an eyebrow. "Is your mother at work?"

"I don't have a mum. I live in Ambrose Hall, the children's home."

"An orphan." He gasped. "So no-one to miss you... I can see why she sent you. You poor child. Poor, thin child. Come inside." He ushered the girl in. "It's nearly time for lunch."

The children's home would probably report her disappearance, but it wouldn't get much of a look in. It wasn't unusual for their children to run away when they were supposed to be at school. At any rate, he knew several of the teachers would claim to have seen her go.

* * *

><p>The bell signalled the last lesson before lunch and a group of year 9s filed into the physics lab.<p>

They had a supply teacher in today, which meant no-one was paying attention to the prescribed seating plan. This was good for Kenny, as it meant he didn't have to sit next to Simon, who was always mocking his size. Instead, he sat next to Melisa, who was probably the nicest person he knew at that school.

The moment he sat down, Simon wandered past and casually knocked Kenny's bag to the floor, forcing him to crawl under the desk to retrieve it, to much sniggering from The tall boy.

"Oh, leave him alone." Melisa groaned at him.

"I don't know why you hang around with that looser." Simon laughed.

Kenny was rather pleased that she didn't sound the least bit impressed by Simon.

"Good morning class." Announced a teacher's voice. "Is everyone sitting comfortably?"

The children hurried to sit facing forward and look innocent. A man in a brown pinstriped suit strode to the front of the room, pulling on a set of thick rimmed glasses.

The man took out a pen and wrote his name on the whiteboard. "My name's Mr Smith and I'm here to teach you some physics. So... Physics. Phyyyyyyyyysics. Physics... Physics! Physics physics physics physics physics... I hope one of you's getting all of this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

A boy with medium length hair and glasses stuck his hand up.

"You then, what's your name?" Said the Doctor.

"Milo."

"Ok Milo, what would happen?"

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two: I coil up a thin piece of micro-wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Milo's hand shot straight up again.

"Someone else." Said the Doctor. He looked around at a room full of disinterested children. "No? Okay, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter."

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings?"

"False."

"What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?"

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen."

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring."

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that the Doctor was stunned. Not just from Milo's knowledge but from the other pupils' lack of response. None of them seemed to think it the least bit odd.

* * *

><p>After muddling through the rest of the lesson, it was time for lunch, which most of the teachers were having in the staffroom. But he'd decided to go and see how Rose was getting along. As he watched her dishing out food from behind the kitchen counter, he guessed she was not having the best of times. He gave her a smile, which she responded to with a scowl as he went to find a free table.<p>

In fact finding a free table was surprisingly easy, since the kids who'd sat on the table before had snuck away soon after he sat down.

He was midway through his lunch when he heard Rose's voice in his ear. "Two days."

"You've missed a bit." Said the Doctor, pointing to a blob of gravy on the end of the table she'd just wiped.

"Two days we've been here. After you promised me all the wonders of the universe. Now I'm stuck here. Serving the chips. Speaking of which, are you going to eat yours?"

"Nah, they taste a bit... off."

"I think they're gorgeous." Rose said, grabbing a handful off his tray.

"Blame Mickey." The Doctor got the conversation back on topic. "He's the one who called us here. Good thing he did. I had this one kid in my class today. He's got knowledge way beyond planet Earth. Plus, they're all surprisingly well behaved. I thought it would be happy slappy hoodies. Happy slappy hoodies with asbos. Happy slappy hoodies with asbos and ringtones." He grinned. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." The head dinner lady approached.

"I was just talking to this teacher." Rose said quickly. "He doesn't like the chips."

The dinner lady now rounded on the Doctor. "The menu has been specially designed by the headmaster to improve performance and concentration. Now you..." She turned back to Rose. "Get back to work. There's some pans that need drying."

"This is me." Rose sighed as she walked away. "Dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble." The Doctor called after her.

"I'm so going to kill you." She grinned.

One table over, Kenny was midway through the low fat lunch he'd had prepared at home, when he looked up to see Mr Wagner, one of the scarier-looking teachers, standing over him.

Wagner wasn't here for him though. Instead he turned his attention to the two people he'd come over to see. "Melissa. You'll be joining my class next period. Milo's failed me so it's time we moved you up a class." He noticed that Kenny was the only one in the canteen not eating the school meals. "Not having any chips?"

"I'm not allowed." Kenny explained, holding up his lunch box.

"We might have a word with your mother about that. But right now, Luke, Melissa. Extra class, now."

"Yes sir." They stood and obediently followed him out.

From a balcony overlooking the cafeteria, Finch was watching with a very satisfied look.

* * *

><p>As Rose rubbed yet another metal tray down with the cloth, she realised that she was the only one in the kitchen. Seconds later, all the other kitchen staff came through the outside door, each holding a part of a wooden frame on wheels. All of them were wearing lab coats, gloves and breathing masks.<p>

"Steady." Said the head dinner lady. "Don't spill a drop."

Rose turned her attention back to the trays, but watched from the reflection on a glass counter. What were they so desperate not to spill? And what were they bringing it into a kitchen for if it was so dangerous?

She heard her phone ring. Deciding that there was no-one around to object, she answered it.

"I've been on to army records." Mickey said. "I was right. These last few weeks, there's been hundreds of UFO sightings. I can't get any pictures though, 'cos then it gets all classified." As he said this, the file he was looking at abruptly faded, to be replaced with the Torchwood logo.

"You think that's strange?" Said Rose, turns out, three months ago, all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird." She watched in the window as the staff came in with a second barrel.

"I was right to call you home." Said Mickey.

"I thought maybe you called me home... Just to call me home." Said Rose.

"What do you think I'd just invent an emergency. I wouldn't have to, 'cos every time you're around, an emergency just comes up anyways."

As they spoke, one of the wheels snapped off the frame holding the barrel. The thing tipped over, and the sudden shift in its contents drove the top off. A blob of the stuff splattered over one of the worker's faces.

The woman screamed in agony and clutched her face, as a fizzing sound emitted from it. Her friends, meanwhile, grabbed her by the arms and rushed her into a side room.

"Got to go." Rose rung off and began to dial another number.

"What you doing?" Said her boss's voice.

"Calling an ambulance." Said Rose.

The woman narrowed her eyes at her. "No need. She's quite alright."

At this point, the injured worker screamed even more intensely than before. Her scream was quickly followed by a puff of smoke through the open door. But the head didn't bat an eyelid. "It's alright. She does that."

* * *

><p>Wagner stood in the new computer lab the school had just had installed. There were about 10 rows there, 8 machines in each.<p>

"Please put your headphones on." He said to the children. Playing music while you worked was supposed to improve technical judgement. It was also a good way to subliminally make the children believe that nothing was out of the ordinary. That they should just keep up with the task at hand. "We'll begin."

The images that came up on each screen would have made the world's greatest cryptographer run away and decide to take up horticulture. It was a mass of symbols, taken from almost every alphabet in the universe. And they were ever changing, shifting in at least 5 dimensions all the time. But the children didn't seem the least bit phased. They simply set to work, each working on a little bit of the problem. Looking up at the main screen, Wagner could see that their efforts were certainly coming together.

* * *

><p>Mr Finch led the freelance journalist who'd come to interview him through the halls. Though he tried to keep her attention, her eyes kept wandering, peering through ever window and door they passed by. That was to be expected. Journalists were always hopeful of some big thing to reveal. But he had no reason to worry. There was nothing to see in this part of the school.<p>

"My changes aren't just limited to the classroom." He explained to her. "We've also introduced a new policy. School dinners are completely free, but compulsory. The food quality has been improved too. You must try the chips."

"I'd love to, some time." Said the woman. "I must say, the improvements you've made are remarkable. I know some have said you're working the children a little too hard. But I think good results are more important than anything."

"Exactly." He smiled. "You're a woman of vision, miss Smith."

"Oh, I can see everything... Quite clearly."

* * *

><p>In the staff room, the Doctor had found one of the less suspicious teachers and struck up a conversation about what had been happening around there recently.<p>

"These children are smart." He was saying. "Yesterday, I had an eleven year old girl give me the exact height of the walls of Troy, in cubits."

"And it's ever since the new head teacher arrived?" Said the Doctor.

"Finch came in three months ago." The man explained. "Things have certainly been strange since then. A week after he arrived. Half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." He gestured to the teachers in black suits, down the end. And then there was that woman you replaced. That was just plain weird. Her winning the lottery like that."

"Really, how so?"

"She never played! Said the ticket was just posted through her door at midnight."

"The world's very strange." The Doctor grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Finch's voice announced from the door. "May I introduce the young woman who's writing a piece on me for The Sunday Times: Miss Sarah Jane Smith."


	2. Friends From Long Ago

**Chapter 2: Friends From Long Ago:**

"I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches as it were." Finch explained. "Don't spare any punches."

As he left to do something else, Sarah Jane took a look around the staff room, in search of someone to interview. Most of them had barely looked up from whatever it was they were doing, except for the man in pinstripes, who was staring at her, wide eyed. His pinstripe/converse combination showed that he might be a bit eccentric. But he looked the most willing to talk.

"Hello." She said.

"Oh I'll say." Said the man, grinning.

"What?"

In his excitement, the Doctor had forgotten that she wouldn't recognise him. "Er, sorry. I meant, hello. I'm John Smith."

"John Smith?" She said. "I used to have a friend who went by that name sometimes."

"Very common name." He shrugged.

"He was a very... uncommon man."

"He sounds nice. More than nice. Brilliant!"

Sarah Jane suspected that this man may be a bit mentally unhinged. But then that might make him less discrete with secrets. "So... Have you worked here long?"

"Er, no. Only my second day."

"Ah, you're new then. So, what do you think of the school? New curriculum, so many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't strike me as someone who's just doing a profile."

"Well, there's no harm in a little investigating." She shrugged.

"Good for you." Said the Doctor.

Realising she couldn't find out much from this man, Sarah went to talk to somebody else.

"Good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." Grinned the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Kenney watched Melisa heading off to her new class group. She was even spending half her break times there now, and that left him feeling even more isolated.<p>

He sighed and made his way towards his own class. On the way there, however, he heard a snarling noise coming from the classroom to his left. Since he was in no hurry to get to lessons, he went to investigate.

He followed the snarling into a darkened computer lab. He wandered round each desk, until he identified the source of the noise and looked under. A massive bat like creature looked back at him, screeching at him.

Kenny leapt back in fright as the creature stepped out the far side of the desk and leapt up. As it emerged above the desk, Mr Wagner rose to a standing position where the creature had been. "This isn't your class Kenny." He frowned. "Run along."

Kenny didn't need any more encouragement to leg it out of there.

"And why are you so late?" Said his IT teacher.

"I... er... forgot something." He stammered.

* * *

><p>"It's weird seeing the school at night." Said Rose. "When I was young, I thought the teachers actually slept in the school."<p>

They'd soniced their way in at night, deciding that now was the best time to find anything that would be watched during the day.

"Alright team." Said the Doctor, but paused. "Oh I hate saying team. Gang? Comrades? Er... anyway. Mickey, you said they were all maths teachers. Check out the maths department. Rose, go to the kitchen, get a sample of that oil. I'll check out Finch's office."

As he went to do that, Rose turned to Mickey. "Will you be alright?"

"Me?" Mickey laughed. "Infiltration and investigation. My speciality." He headed down the corridor. Seconds later, he realised something and turned back. Rose had realised it too, judging by the smirk on her face. "Where's the maths department?"

Rose pointed down the corridor in the opposite direction from where Mickey had gone. "Through the fire door. First corridor on your left."

* * *

><p>As Sarah Jane had hoped, the window she'd seen closed but unlatched earlier was still unlatched when she got there and it was relatively easy to pry it open and haul herself through. She picked up her bag and torch and went to do some snooping.<p>

Rose thought for a moment about how to get an oil sample, having seen it scald that woman who'd touched it before. She found some washing up gloves and reasoned they should protect her hands, provided the ph level was above about 4. She extracted a sample with a long spoon and tipped it into the glass bottle she'd brought with her.

As she was rinsing the excess off, she heard a growling from the floor above.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane too heard the growling as she tried to pick the lock on Finch's door. Looking down the corridor, she couldn't see anybody, but the growl sounded again, this time closer.<p>

She hurried away to find somewhere to hide. She found an open PE cupboard and ducked inside.

Turning to look around the cupboard, she temporarily forgot the sound she'd heard. There in front of her, stood the TARDIS. It's sight brought back a lot of memories...

_"Doctor John Smith." The grey haired man introduced himself._

_/_

_"Doctor." She said sternly. "Let's get a few things straight, shall we?"_

_"Oh deer. Well, I think you'll be very confused if you ask me to explain about the TARDIS."_

_"TARDIS?"_

_"Yes, my Police box. You were a stowaway I imagine."_

_"Yes, but we'll get to that later."_

_/_

_"All the cells of his body have been devastated by the Metabelis crystals." Kanpo explained. "But you forget, he is a timelord. I will give the process a little push and the cells will regenerate. He will become a new man."_

_Sarah Jane had little idea what he was talking about, but the Brigadier seemed only mildly bothered. "Here we go again." He sighed as they watched the Doctor's appearance morph from one face to another._

_/_

_"Come on." She laughed, as the Doctor stared into space. "That's got to be worth a smile at least. You should be glad to be going home."_

_"Earth is not my home Sarah. I'm a timelord."_

_"Oh, I know you're a timelord." She grinned._

_"You don't understand the implications. I'm not a human being, I walk in eternity."_

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means I've lived for something like 750 years."_

_/_

_She found the Doctor hunched over the console. "You're a good girl Sarah." He said sadly._

_"Oh it's too late apologising!" She snapped. "Everything's packed, I've got to go!"_

_He spun round, wide eyed. "How did you know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"I've heard the call from Galifrey."_

_"So?"_

_"I can't take you with me." He sighed. "You'll have to go."_

_That stumped her. "Oh come on, I can't miss Galifrey. I was only joking you know, I wasn't really going to storm out."_

_"I've received the call. And as a timelord I must obey."_

_"Alone?"_

_The Doctor simply nodded._

_/_

_"Don't forget me." She said as she made her way towards the door._

_"Oh, Sarah. Don't you forget me." He grinned back_

_"Bye, Doctor. You know, travel really does broaden the mind." She gave him one last smile as she departed._

_"Yes. Until we meet again, Sarah."_

Sarah Jane backed out of the cupboard and turned around. The pinstriped man from earlier was stood there. "Hello Sarah Jane." Said the Doctor.

"It's you." She gasped. "Doctor, it's really you. You've regenerated."

"Half a dozen times since we last met."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, UFO sightings. School get's record results. Thought I'd come and investigate. You?"

"Same." She grinned back. But then her expression changed. "I thought you'd died! I waited for you and you never came back. I thought you were dead."

"I lived Sarah." He avoided her gaze. "Everyone else died."

"What?"

"They're all gone now."

Sarah could tell that this wasn't a good time for prying further. "I can't believe it's you."

A blood curdling scream sounded from across the school.

"Ok, now I can."

The two of them hurried down the corridor, running into Rose at an intersection.

"Did you hear that?" Said Rose, then noticed the unfamiliar woman stood there. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose." Said the Doctor.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She shook Rose's hand, but noticed that the startled girl wasn't really shaking back. "I can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not is assistant!" Snapped Rose.

Sarah was suddenly less keen on the girl. "No? Well, shall we carry on."

They carried on down the corridor, to a maths classroom, where Mickey was standing over a pile of grey lumps in plastic bags. "Sorry." He said. I was checking out these cupboards and all these things just fell out on me.

Rose got a better look at the lumps. "They're rats. Dozens and dozens of vacuum packed rats."

"And you decided to scream?" The Doctor teased.

"It was dark and I was covered in rats!" Said Mickey.

"Like a little girl?"

"They took me by surprise."

"I'm seeing pigtails. A little frilly skirt maybe..."

"Can we focus here!" Rose interrupted. "What are all these rats doing in school?"

"Well obviously they use them in biology." Said Sarah. "Or have you not got to that stage yet? How old are you?"

Rose squinted. "Excuse me, no-one dissects rats anymore. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

"Anyway!" The Doctor interceded. "We should probably check out Mr Finch's office."

They made their way there, Sarah leading the way. Rose hurried up alongside her. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are ya?"

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh." She grinned. "'cos he's never mentioned ya."

"Yes I have." Said the Doctor. "Sarah Jane Smith, mention her all the time."

"Really..." She made a show of thinking about it. "No. Never."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Not even once? He's not mentioned me even once!"

"Ah, mate." Mickey put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "The mrs and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

The Doctor decided to change the subject, as he stepped forward to sonic Finch's door open. "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" Said Rose.

The Doctor pulled the door open very slowly and looked upwards. "Rose, you know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well... They do."

His companions had a look. Thirteen bat-like creatures, the size of gorillas, hung from the ceiling. Their skin was all pale and veiny. But their heads were slightly more humanoid, with a wide, fang lined mouth clearly in evidence.

They spotted one of them stirring. Mickey ran first. Followed by Sarah and Rose, then the Doctor. They kept running until they were out the main doors.

"I am not, going back in there." Mickey panted.

"Were those the teachers?" Said Rose.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse." Said the Doctor. "Thirteen people. Thirteen big bat creatures. Come on." He beckoned back in.

"Whoa whoa!" Said Mickey, you can't be suggesting we go back!"

"I've got to get to the TARDIS, so I can analyse that oil."

"I can help you there." Said Sarah.

* * *

><p>She led them to her car, which she'd parked a block away. Opening the boot, they found a shape covered by a large rug.<p>

When it was uncovered, the Doctor's face lit up with glee. "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. K9 mark III to be precise."

"Why's he so... disco?" Said Rose, looking at the angular rectangular bodywork.

"Oy," said the Doctor, "in the year 5000, this was cutting edge!" But then he noticed the distinct lack of movement, or life signs, from the tin dog. "What's happened to him?"

"I've no idea." Said Sarah. "He was perfectly fine one day and then, poof, nothing."

"Couldn't you get him repaired?"

"It's not like getting parts for a Mini Merto. Besides, the technology inside could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

"Ooh, what's the nasty mistress done to you?" The Doctor cooed, in that voice beloved of dog owners everywhere.

"Look, can we leave the tin dog and just get going?" Sighed Rose.

From above, the circling bat listened intently to their conversation. Something told it that these interferers would be harder to deal with than Ofstead inspectors, or those idiots Torchwood had sent.

* * *

><p>They'd found a kebab shop, where the Doctor had commandeered a table as a warm place to repair K9. Sarah had asked if he'd need any better equipment, but he seemed to be getting along ok with just basic tools. He'd done this often enough before. Romana had once complained that they seemed to spend all their time repairing him.<p>

In search of something to do, and because the shopkeeper didn't seem to like non paying customers. Rose and Mickey had bought some chips each.

"Aren't you impressed, I haven't said I told you so yet." Mickey grinned at her.

"Shut up."

"I've prepared a little "I was right" dance though, I'll show you later."

"Just shut up."

"'cos you've always said, oh he's not like other blokes. He'll never leave you but yeah he will!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe not. But if I were you, I'd lay off the chips."

"They contain lots of carbs. Cause dopamine to be released in the body, which makes you feel good." Rose said. "Plus, potatoes are a good source of Vitamin C."

Mickey blinked in surprise. He'd never thought she was that knowledgeable about nutrition.

* * *

><p>From a rooftop across the road, Finch himself stood watching the group. Wagner had been right to alert him to those. The robot dog alone showed that they were a lot more advanced than anyone who'd tried to stop him before.<p>

"I thought of you on Christmas day." Said Sarah. "Great big spaceship over London. I thought. "Bet he's up there."

"Right on top of it." He nodded.

"And Rose?"

"Yeah, she was there too."

Sarah Jane had been wanting to ask something for several hours. Deciding that the opportune moment was never going to come, she decided to just ask now. "Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me?"

"I told you. I got summoned to Galifrey. Back then, humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you. But I never saw you again."

"You didn't need me. You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life."

The Doctor suddenly became very interested in the circuit he was working on.

"Do you know what the hardest part was." Sarah Jane continued. "Coping with what happens next. Or rather, what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of space. You showed me planets and supernovas. And then you just dropped me off. How could anything compare to that?"

"All that stuff you saw, you want me to apologise?" Said the Doctor.

"No. But it's just... we get a taste of all that splendour. And then we have to go back to normal life."

"But look at you, you're investigating. You found the school. You're doing what we always did." He smiled.

"But you could have come back."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

He focused on the wiring again.

Sarah Jane decided to change the subject. "It wasn't Croydon where you dropped me off." She said.

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen!"

"Oh. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" As he said this, K9 whirred to life. "Now we're in business!"

"Master." Said K9.

"He recognises me!" He laughed. "Rose give us that oil."

Rose handed him the bottle. "I wouldn't touch it though. That dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady." The Doctor said, dipping his finger in the stuff without any adverse affects. "And I don't often get to say that." He swabbed a bit on K9's scanner.

"Oil. Ex-ex-ex-extract. Ana-ana-analysing." K9 stammered, as he tried to load his voice programming faster.

"Listen to him. That's a voice!" Mickey grinned.

"Careful." Said Sarah Jane. "That's my dog."

"Substance confirmed. Krillitane oil." Said K9.

The Doctor went wide eyed. "They're Krillitanes!"

"Is that bad?" Said Rose.

He nodded. "Think how bad things could possibly be then add another suitcase full of bad."

"What are Krillitanes?" Said Sarah Jane.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"And what are they doing here?" Said Rose.

The Doctor thought. There were too few for this to be an invasion. That meant they were working undercover for some gain. "It's the children. They're doing something to the children."

* * *

><p>Finch watched as Sarah and Mickey carried K9 out to the car between them. Next to him, Wagner was getting increasingly restless, gnashing his teeth and twitching his wings. Finch had to hold a hand out regularly to calm him. "Wait for my command."<p>

"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Said Mickey.

"The Doctor likes to travel with an entourage." Said Sarah. "Sometimes they're human. Sometimes they're alien. And sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in?"

"Me?" He grinned. "I'm their man in the van. I'm the technical support. I'm..." It sudenly struck him. "Oh my God, I'm the tin dog!"

Sarah Jane patted his back comfortingly.

Across the car park, Rose had gone to confront the Doctor. "How many of us have there been, travelling with you?"

"Does it matter?" He snapped.

"Well, yes it does, if I'm just the end in a long line!"

"As opposed to what?"

Rose was stumped. "I thought you and me... clearly I was wrong." Though she'd known, on some level, that the Doctor couldn't have been completely alone for 900 years, the full reality of it had never sunk in. "I've been to the year 5 billion, but this is really seeing the future. You just abandon us when it suits you. Is that what's going to happen to me?"

"No." Said the Doctor. "Not if I can help it."

"But what about Sarah Jane. You were that close to her once. And now... You never even mention her. Why would you just abandon her?"

"I don't age." He said. "I regenerate. But human beings decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..." He seemed to struggle over the next bit.

"What Doctor?"

"You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. That's the curse of the timelord."

"Timelord!" Gasped Finch.

The name was all the signal Wagner needed to leap from the rooftop and swoop, roaring, down on the group, talons bared to attack.


	3. The God Equation

**Chapter 3: The God Equation**

They all ducked and covered as the Krillitane dived towards them. But then a call sounded from the rooftop and it pulled out of its dive at the last second. It turned upwards and flew off into the night.

"It never touched her." Said Rose. "Why would it just fly off?"

The Doctor didn't respond. But he knew this meant that someone on the Krillitanes' side wanted them alive.

* * *

><p>The next day, the four of them pulled up in the car park and followed the children back into the school. Whatever was going on, they were going to put a stop to it today.<p>

"Rose and Sarah." Said the Doctor. "Get to the computer lab. Crack open those hard drives, I need to see what's inside. Here, you'll need this." He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, Rose instinctively reached for it but he handed it to Sarah instead. "Mickey, you're on surveillance."

"What? Just sit outside?" Said Mickey. This must his way of getting back at him for those rats in the cupboard.

"Here." Sarah Jane tossed him her car keys. "You can keep K9 company."

Remember to keep the window open a crack." The Doctor added.

"He's a robot!" Cried Mickey.

"I didn't mean for him!"

"And what are you gonna do?" Said Rose.

"It's time I had a word with mr Finch."

* * *

><p>Finch seemed to be of the same mind. The moment he caught sight of the Doctor, watching from the banister by the stairs, he fixed him with a stare like a boxer might use when sizing up an opponent. He then turned and walked down a corridor that none of the kids heading for classes were heading down.<p>

The Doctor followed. He walked into the hall which housed the school's swimming pool and found the head stood on the far side waiting for him.

"Who are you?" Said the Doctor.

"My name is Brother Larsen. And you?"

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations. Our ancestors invaded Besan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine?" He had a wistful look about him that the Doctor didn't like.

"And now your shape's human?"

"A personal favourite."

"And the others?"

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true creature is revealed. But what of the timelords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty. So afraid of change and... chaos. But of course, now they're extinct. Except for you, the last."

If he was planning on taunting him, it wasn't going to work. "This plan of yours, what is it?" Said the Doctor.

"You don't know?"

"That's why I'm asking."

Finch smiled. "Show me how clever you are. Work it out."

"And if I don't like it. It stops."  
>"Fascinating." Finch sounded more intrigued than concerned. "Your people were peaceful to the point on insolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us?"<p>

"I'm so old now, I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That's it."

Normally, this sort of threat would at least create a flicker of worry on the recipient's face. Finch didn't bat an eyelid. "But we're not even enemies. Soon, you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with us, Doctor."

The Doctor simply turned away from him.

* * *

><p>The sonic was a new design but its operation seemed simple enough. Sarah pressed the button on the side, but it didn't seem to work.<p>

"Give it here." Rose snatched it off her.

"Used to work first time in my day." Said Sarah.

"Well, things were a lot simpler in your day." Rose muttered, as she tried to unlock the school's hard drive.

Sarah was liking this girl less and less. "Rose, can I give you some advice?"

"I've got the feeling you're about to." Rose said without looking up.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't mean to intrude."

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean." She looked up for the first time.

"Good." That was an improvement. "Because I have no intention of picking up where I left off."

Rose didn't believe that for a second. "Really? With the big sad eyes, and the robot dog, what else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth."

Rose could understand that. When the Doctor had tried to send her home that time, one of the most prominent thoughts in her mind was how she'd ever cope with daily life again. Sarah Jane was proof that she would have to cope eventually. She was determined to believe that there was something that separated the two of them and circumstances would end differently for her. "The thing is, when the two of you met, they'd just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was too much for you."

Sarah squinted. "I've seen things you wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

"Mummies." Said Sarah Jane.

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor."

"Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas mask zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs."

"Real living werewolf."

"THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!"

Rose blinked. "Seriously?" She was surprised when Sarah began to laugh. Even more surprised when she laughed herself. "Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor." A thought occurred. "With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time! Does he still stroke parts of the console?"

"Oh yeah! I'm like "Do you two wanna be alone?""

It wasn't long afterwards that the Doctor came in to find them giggling and chatting away. That was certainly an improvement. But he felt the need to remind them that the hard drive needed unlocking soon.

* * *

><p>Having served the children's lunch, the head dinner lady had gone to a classroom, where the Krillitanes had gathered for their lunch.<p>

"Rat?" She offered the carcass out to Wagner.

"No thanks." He said. "I'm trying to stay off processed food. I've gone organic." He opened the lid of his tupaware box a crack and reached in. His lunch chose this moment to try and bite his fingers.

"Don't blame you." She shrugged. "I'm getting sick of these. Is there any of that kid left from yesterday?"

"No." Said Wagner. "I think there may be some of that Ofstead inspector in the fridge behind my Yakult."

Before she could check though, Finch entered the room. "Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Today, we shall, quite literally, become gods."

* * *

><p>Kenny was stood in a quiet corner of the playground, watching everyone else play. Normally, he'd have tried to find some game to join. But today, he was more concerned with what he'd seen the day before. He hoped someone else would have noticed anything weird going on. The problem was asking.<p>

"All pupils to class immediately." Announced a voice over the school's tannoy. "And could all members of staff please gather in the staffroom."

Kenny looked at his watch. There were still 15 minutes of break time left. But no-one seemed too bothered about it. Melisa even said "Break time's finished early. Isn't that fantastic?" As she passed him by.

He stayed where he was, in the hope that someone else would notice something unusual happening. But all of them happily made their way inside. He sighed and followed them at a distance.

Rose also heard the announcement and hurried to the door. Sure enough, there was a tide of kids heading their way. "Sorry, this classroom's off limits, you'll have to go to the south hall."

The children filed away and she returned to the Doctor, who was trying to unlock the hard drive himself.

"I thought you said the sonic screwdriver could open anything now." Said Sarah.

"Anything except a deadlock seal." He replied. "What are they teaching those kids?"

* * *

><p>In the staff room, the human teachers were looking irritated. "What is it now, mr Finch?" They groaned.<p>

"Change to the lunch menu." Finch smiled, as the Krillitanes closed in on them.

* * *

><p>Suitably well fed, and with the former kitchen staff staff now adopting supply teacher personas, they made their way to various classrooms, to guide the pupils to the computers.<p>

Kenny was watching from round the corner, staying out of sight of the teachers. He'd never been invited to one of their "special classes." But now everyone seemed to be heading for one.

* * *

><p>Finch, meanwhile, was stepping into his office, still picking bits of history teacher from his teeth. He sat at his computer and opened a hidden programme.<p>

A few clicks later and all the doors in the building slammed and secured shut of their own accord.

* * *

><p>Wagner opened up a computer programme of his own. The same array of alien symbols came up on every screen. The same equations the children had been working on for weeks. Automatically, the children's' heads snapped to their screens and they began typing like mad. Never pausing, never even blinking. With all of them working together, this could be done in a few hours. It was a gamble, since they only had until the parents came to pick them up before it would all come crashing down. But watching the figures sliding into place, they were sure it would succeed.<p>

Kenny watched through the classroom door. Horrified by what he saw, he ran to find help. But every classroom he looked into contained the same rows of children staring blankly at their screens. He hurried for the main door, but found them locked.

* * *

><p>"Well, you wanted to see the programme." Said Sarah Jane. Here it is.<p>

All the screens in the lab had flashed up with that same constantly-shifting code. The same display came up on the big screen.

"The skasis paradime!" The Doctor cried. "They're trying to crack the skasis paradime!"

"What's the skasis paradime?" Said Sarah and Rose together.

"The god maker, the universal theorem. Crack that and you've got control over the building blocks of the universe. Space and time and matter, yours to command."

"What? And the kids are like a giant computer?" Said Rose.

"Yes. And their learning is being accelerated by the oil in the kitchens! That oil on the chips. It acts as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips, I've been eating 'em."

"What's What's fifty nine times thirty five?"

"Two thousand and sixty five." She replied within a second. He eyes widened.

"But why use children?" Said Sarah Jane. "Can't they use adults?"

"No, it has to be children." Said the Doctor. "The god maker requires imagination to crack. They're not just using the children's minds. They're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin." Finch said from the doorway. "Think of it Doctor. With the paradime solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape it and improve it as we wish."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "The whole of creation with the face of mr Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things the way they are."

Finch smiled. "You act like such a radical but all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by people like you?"

"No, Doctor. People like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a god at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

To Finch's satisfaction, and Sarah's alarm, the Doctor's initially hard and accusatory face began to soften as Finch spoke. "Don't listen to him!" She said.

Finch rounded on her. "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone." The Doctor sounded like he was genuinely tempted.

"You could."

"I could stop the war."

"No!" Sarah stepped in. "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship. Everything has its time and everything ends."

The Doctor looked at her, then at mr Finch, then at Rose. His expression was blank and unreadable. Finally, he grabbed a chair and threw it through the big screen in a clear gesture to say NO.

"Get out!" He and his companions fled the classroom.

Finch opened his mouth and let out a high pitched screech. The other Krillitanes took this as the signal to return to bat form. It was time to attack.

* * *

><p>Mickey sat and sulked in the car. As far as he was concerned, surveillance was just a fancy way of saying "Go sit in the corner with the safety scissors and glitter."<p>

Looking back at the school, he saw a kid hammering desperately on the front doors and went to investigate.

"They've taken the kids, taken all of them!" Kenny shouted to him.

"Ok, stay there!" Mickey shouted back. He ran to the car, where K9 was in off mode to conserve energy. Mickey suddenly realised he had no idea how to turn him on. He mashed several of the buttons on his back but nothing happened. "Oh how do you START!" He shouted.

K9 whirred to life. "All systems operational."

"Right, I need to get into the school. Do you have, like, a lock picking device?" Said Mickey.

"We are in a car." Said K9.

"Perhaps a drill attachment?"

"We are in a car."

"Fat lot of good you are, just stating the obvious."

"We are in a car."

"Wait a minute. We're in a car!" He looked back at the main doors. Sure enough they were large windows in wooden frames. Perfect.

"Stand back!" He shouted to Kenny.

Kenny wasn't sure what he was going to do at first. When he saw Mickey reverse so that the front was pointed straight at the main doors, he realised exactly what he was going to do and hurried away.

Mickey floored the throttle and powered forward. The main doors shattered on impact.

He jumped out the car and shouted "Come on!" The two of them ran to find the Doctor.

They found him coming down the stairs, but couldn't exchange more than a quick "What's going on?" Before a loud screech sounded from behind them. Four bat-creatures came at them. And they were between the group and the main entrance.

They fled down a corridor. Fortunately, the Krillitanes couldn't fly very well in confined spaces, but they couldn't get away either since every exterior door they tried seemed to be deadlocked.

They ran through some more doors and across the cafeteria. The doors at the far end were deadlocked too.

Through every other door, the creatures that were perusing them emerged.

"Are those the teachers?" Said Kenny.

"Yeah, sorry." Said the Doctor.

"I need the Doctor alive." Said mr Finch. "Kill the rest."


	4. School Hard

**Chapter 4: School Hard**

The bats screeched down towards them. The Doctor grabbed a chair and swiped at them, but the creatures avoided him and attacked the others.

They ducked, dodged and rolled under tables to get away every time the Krillitanes came at them, but each time it was only by the narrowest of margins. They were beginning to feel like rabbits trying to hide from birds of prey.

Rose crawled through the rows of chairs she'd found herself between. One of the bats had landed and was reaching through to grab her. Rose kicked one of the chairs at it. The creature easily dodged but it bought her a second to scramble out the far side. Unfortunately, she then found two more of those creatures swooping at her from either direction.

But, with impeccable timing, a laser shot across the hall and struck one of the bats. It's body spun through the air, disrupting the second bat's swoop, before crashing into one of the tables.

"K9!" Cried Sarah Jane.

"Suggest you engage running mode mistress." He said, firing several more shots from his nose laser to disrupt the Krillitanes diving for the group as they ran.

"Stay here and distract them." Said the Doctor.

"Affirmative." K9 continued firing. The bats had been taken by surprise once but they'd quickly adapted and circled round K9, dodging all of his shots.

"Defence mode." Said K9. He spun on the spot, firing all around. The Krillitanes couldn't risk getting nearer, but the still couldn't hit them.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's party, meanwhile, had fled to his physics lab and locked the doors.<p>

As the Doctor pondered what to do next, Rose turned her attention to one person who'd probably never seen aliens before. "Look, I know all of this may be a lot to take in..." She began.

"It's ok." Said Kenny. "I used to live on the Isle of Mann."

"...Good. Explains it." Rose stammered.

* * *

><p>K9 did a quick check of his power reserves and found them to be at barely 15%. But he had to keep firing or the Krillitanes would get to him.<p>

Finch, initially enraged by the brother K9 had shot, was now beginning to get tired of this distraction. "Forget the shooty dog thing." He said. "Concentrate on our prize."

The Krillitanes hastily withdrew from the creature. Looking back, Finch saw that it was just as well for the dog. It's head was drooping down as it announced "Power supply failing. Powering down."

* * *

><p>"It's the oil we need!" The Doctor suddenly realised. "They've mutated so many times, they've become allergic to their own oil!"<p>

"And there's barrels of that stuff in the kitchen." Said Rose.

At this point, the handle rattled as Finch tried to get in. When that failed, Wagner tried to batter the door down.

"Right." Said the Doctor. "Mickey..."

"What now? Hold the coats?" Said Mickey

"I need you to get all those children unplugged and out of the school. The rest of you come with me." He watched as Wagner's claws began to protrude through the woodwork of the door. "Bats, bats, how do you fight bats?"

Kenney answered his question by hitting the fire alarm. Outside, the sudden high pitched ring caused all the Krillitanes to double over clutching their ears. The Doctor and his friends used this distraction to run past them once more.

Finch wasn't quite as badly affected, but it still took quite a bit of concentration for him to punch though the plaster wall and rip out a collection of cables, silencing the alarm. "After them." He growled, seething with fury.

* * *

><p>Mickey rushed into the largest IT room, shouting "Get out!"<p>

But the children didn't respond, they just kept tapping away at their computers. "Come on!" Mickey looked around for some kind of response. When none came, he waved his hand in front of a girl's face. She carried on typing as though not noticing the object obscuring her view.

Instead, he took a look at the cables leading out the back of the machines, they each ran together in clumps, across the tables, up the walls, across the ceiling, and down to the main hard drive... Which was powered by a single plug socket. He unplugged it and the machines went dead, leaving behind several startled children.

"Everybody out! Move!" He shouted again. This time, the children ran.

Mickey meant to try the same thing in the next classroom, but found that unplugging the hard drive had shut down all the school's computers and students in every classroom were poking their heads out to find out what was going on.

Word rapidly spread that they would need to get out as fast as possible and they began to do so. Fortunately, children are much more efficient than adults at fleeing a perceived danger and they made their way towards the exits with a minimum of fuss. Finding them unlocked thanks to the automated system hardwired into the fire alarm.

The rush of children forced the Krillitanes to morph back into human form as they followed the Doctor's scent towards the kitchens. "Kill the Doctor if you wish." Said Finch. "But bring me his brain."

* * *

><p>Having shifted into power-conservation mode, K9 reunited with the Doctor as he rushed down the corridor towards the kitchens. Once there, the Doctor ran his sonic over the lids of the barrels. "They're all deadlocked." He groaned. "I can't open them."<br>"Defence wouldn't withstand a direct hit from my laser." Said K9. "But my batteries are failing."

"Right." Said the Doctor. "All of you out." His other companions rushed out the back door.

"I must be stationed directly beside the barrel, for maximum impact." Said K9.

"But the oil will ignite when it reacts with their skin!" Said the Doctor, wide eyed. "You'll be caught in the fireball. I can't let' you do that."

"There is no alternative." Said K9.

The Doctor knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. K9 wasn't alive, just a collection of circuits and wires. But the tin dog had his own personality, and that made it feel like he was kissing an old friend goodbye. "Thank you K9. You were a very good dog." He patted his head.

"Affirmative." K9 waggled his ears.

Footsteps came down the hall. Knowing he had to go now or never, the Doctor ran for the outside door and locked it behind him.

Sarah Jane was waiting. "Where's K9? What have you done to him!" She shouted.

"We've got to run!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing her arm in spite of protests.

* * *

><p>Finch and the others prowled through the kitchens. The Doctor may have stopped them now, but his brain might give them the power to start their operations up again on another world.<p>

Looking down, Finch was pleased to see the metal dog sat motionless, low on power. "The little dog with the nasty bite." He taunted. "Not so dangerous now, are you?"

"Maximum power." Said K9. He fired one last shot, which shattered the nearest barrel and splattered the creatures with the toxic oil. They each screamed in agony as their skin began to smoulder.

"You bad dog." Finch hissed.

"Affirmative." Said K9.

Together, the Krillitanes went up in one large fireball. As an added bonus, a gas tap on one of the cookers just happened to be loose and the gas promptly ignited, spreading a gas explosion through the pipes. The whole school soon went up in smoke.

* * *

><p>As the crowd of children cheered from a safe distance, Melissa realised that Kenny wasn't there and was frightened that he might have got caught in the blast. She was relieved when he came running from round the back of the kitchens. "Did you do that?"<p>

"I... may have helped." He stammered.

"Oh my gosh, Kenny blew up the school everyone!"

To one side, the Doctor and Sarah watched as the children cheered and chanted Kenny's name.

"Sorry... About your friend." Said the Doctor.

"It's fine." She replied. "It was just a silly metal thing. Always breaking down anyway."

It was clear to both of them that she was simply putting on a brave face, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>While Sarah had been making some phone calls to her friends at UNIT, the Doctor had retrieved the TARDIS from the wreckage and moved it to a park not far from the school. "Fancy a look inside?" He said.<p>

Sarah had expected to be greeted by the ascetic aesthetic console room she'd been used to, or perhaps that one with all the wood panelling. The aquatic theme came as a complete surprise to her. "You've redecorated!"

"Do you like it?"

"Oh I do. Of course, I did like it the way it was. But this is great."

"Well I love it." Rose grinned.

"Hey you, what's 59 times 358?"

"No idea." Rose shook her head. "It's all gone now. The oil's faded."

"Well you're still clever. More than a match for him." Sarah smiled.

"You and me both." She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up from the console. "We're just about to head off. Wondered if you'd like to come with us?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "I can't do this anymore." She sighed. "Besides, I've got a much bigger life ahead of me here. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Said Mickey. The others gave him odd looks. "I don't mean with you, I mean... with you two. 'cos I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there. If that's ok?"

"Oh go on Doctor," Sarah grinned, "Sarah Jane Smith. Mickey Smith. You need a smith on board."

"Ok." The Doctor shrugged. "I could do with a laugh."

"Great." Mickey grinned. "Rose, is this ok?"

Rose suddenly found the far wall very interesting to look at. Something told her this could easily get awkward. "Sure." She said. "Why not?"

"I should go." Said Sarah. She ushered Rose aside for a quiet word.

"What do I do?" Said Rose. "Do I keep travelling with him?"

"Yes." Sarah replied. "Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." She decided it was a good idea to hug the girl comfortingly. She was in the same place she'd been in all those years ago. Just like Rose, she'd thought she'd felt like she'd be travelling in the TARDIS forever. But all good things must come to an end. "Find me. If you ever need to."

She made her way towards the door for the second time in her life. The Doctor was outside waiting for her. "It's funny." She said. "But I never thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Something to tell the grandkids." He grinned.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now."

"Right... Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know..."

"Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow." She smiled. "Goodbye, Doctor.""

"Oh, it's not goodbye."

"Do say it. Please. This time. Say it."

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane." He caught her in a hug, lifting her off her feet, before putting her down and stepping back into the TARDIS.

It was odd. Sarah Jane was in the same position she's been in that street in Aberdeen, watching the TARDIS dematerialise as she moved onwards towards regular life. But this time it felt different, because she'd chosen it.

But the Doctor wasn't finished yet. He still had one last parting gift. As the TARDIS dematerialised, it left behind a very familiar shape in its place...

"K9!" Cried Sarah.

"Mistress." The robot dog trundled forward.

"But you were blown up!"

"The master rebuilt me. New and improved with advanced, undetectable hyperlink facilities. The memories of the previous model are stored in my databank."

"Oh, he replaced you with a brand new model." She grinned.

"Affirmative."

"Come on you. Home. We've got work to do."

Sarah Jane's adventures had only just begun.

**Next Time: 42**


End file.
